Hope:Behind the Scenes
by WolfieRed23
Summary: We all know what happens on screen but what about off screen? Now you can follow Olivia Holt as she joins the cast from the very beginning. Side story to Hope.
1. Chapter 1:Pilot

**Here it is! The side story to the Hope series! To those of you reading this, thanks! To those of you who've read Hope and Faith, I will be updating Faith soon. Also, if you've read neither, I suggest reading those first since this is a kind of behind the scenes, bloopers story. This includes the cast as the cast and Olivia Holt, Hope's actress, as herself. Here, the very beginning, she is 13 like Hope. Also, I need a young actor to play Jack Overland/Jack Frost so if you have any actor that would work, suggest him and I'll look him up. Also, there will be one chapter for each episode, showing the cast filming. This story was inspired by ch. 39 of Echo by Purp1e Lady where she did bloopers and an interview. So if anyone has a question involving a chapter in Hope for season 1 or Faith for season 2, ask in a review and I will set up an interview if I get enough questions. This is purly a story and there is no way the actors themselves did anything you are about to read. Anyways, here's Hope: Behind the Scenes!**

* * *

As the blonde girl walked down the street, you could see the excitement in her eyes. She was joining a show as a series regular and knew it would be a hit! Her long blonde hair blew in the wind as she looked around, her brown eyes wide in amazment. This is where she would work when she wasn't on the set of her other show, _Kickin' It!_, and knew she would love it. As she came towards a set, she smiled as she walked in to see cameras and lights set up. She looked around with a huge smile on her face when she heard her name.

"Olivia!" Turning, Olivia smiled as two adult men walked up. She had met them one time before, at her audition. Their names were Edward Kitis and Adam Horowitz.

"Hi Eddy, Adam." She greeted. As they reached her, Adam took her hand and shook it.

"We're glad you're here to join the show." Eddy smiled.

"I'm glad to join the show." Olivia smiled as she shook Eddy's hand before they led her to a conference room. Inside, she saw two women and a boy. One of the women had long blonde hair and the other short black hair. The boy had brown hair himself.

"Olivia," Adam introduced, "this is Jennifer, Ginnifer and Jared. They will be playing Emma, Snow and Henry." Olivia smiled,

"Nice to meet you." Jared walked up to her and curiously asked,

"Are you playing Hope?" Olivia nodded,

"Yeah, I am." Jared smiled,

"Looks like we have a lot of scenes together then." Olivia laughed slightly and nodded. She turned to Jennifer and Ginnifer and asked,

"So, you're playing a cursed mother and a savior daughter?" Ginnifer chuckled,

"Looks that way."

"I don't think it helps you have the same name." Olivia remarked. Jennifer shrugged,

"Nothing can be done about that." The four fell into silence until the door opened again and two more people were led in by Eddy and Adam.

"Guys," Eddy said, "This is Josh and Lana. Josh, Lana, these are Jennifer, Ginnifer, Jared and Olivia." The two named Josh and Lana came in.

"Let me guess." Jennifer said, "The Evil Queen and Prince Charming."

"Right." Lana smiled before turning to Jared, saying, "Looks like you're my adopted son here." Jared nodded. Josh, on the other hand, said to Ginnifer,

"You're playing Snow White, aren't you?" Ginnifer nodded,

"Looks like we have True Love." Olivia laughed lightly. The six were comfortably talking by the time Eddy and Adam returned with a man they called Robert and saying everyone was here. Sitting around the conference table, all seven actors and the two creaters began reading over the script.

* * *

Olivia sipped her hot chocolate as she walked onto the set early a week later. They had gone through the script and recorded her wish, so now they were going to filming. Her first scene as a fairy tale princess/cursed girl who got her wish granted. As she walked in, she gasped with what she saw. The set designers had built a complete replica of an orphan bedroom, complete with several beds, nothing on the walls and a small TV.

"Wow..." She gasped in amazment.

"You like it?" A voice asked. Olivia turned and smiled at Adam as he came up.

"Like it?" Olivia cried, "It's incredible!"

"This is only the beginning." Adam smiled as he led the young blonde actress to her dressing room. Olivia smiled when she saw her wardrobe. It was a simple white pajamas with dark purple lining. Putting it on, she waited until the hair and makeup team came in. They did so, 10 minutes later and began working on her. Her hair was washed and dried into waves with a perwinkle on the right side of her head while her makeup was natural yet felt like a lot.

"Perfect!" The makeup artist smiled and once they were gone, the 13 year old headed to the set.

"Ready?" Jared asked as he stood beside her. As the two youngest cast members, the two had grown closer over the past week. Olivia looked down and noticed Jared was ready for the scene on the bus, the next scene after this one.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Olivia said as she took a deep breath. She was nervous, yes, after all, she was the first thing the audience saw before Josh took over as Prince Charming waking Ginnifer as Snow White. The blonde smiled at Jared as he smiled at her encouragingly before she walked over and sat on the bed that was hers on the set, right in front of the TV.

"Once Upon a Time scene 1, take 1." The director said as a clapper was placed in front of Olivia, who kept her eyes on the green screen TV. "And...action!" Olivia stared at the TV as if engrossed in it. Once they finished all the filming, they were going to put the title card on it. After her scene, the title card would show and then Josh's scene with Ginnifer would come. Oliva gasped as if it ended. She blinked a couple times before looking at a clock on the wall and sighed. She reached up and took the periwinkle out of her hair and set it on the nightstand next to the bed. As she was about to get in, her eye caught the calender where it had a bunch of xs. The latest x was a week before a circled date. Grinning, Olivia ran to the window that was overlooking the dark morning sky. The camera outside caught the sky before moving to her. Olivia waited anxiously when she saw it. A shooting star. She closed her eyes and the voice over of her, as her thoughts, went,

"I wish I was on Once Upon a Time." She stared up at the sky sadly as she opened her eyes before making her way to the bed, climbing in and lying down, acting like she was sleeping.

"And...cut!" The director cried, "That was perfect." Olivia grinned as she got up and headed back to her dressing room to change for the next scene with Jared.

* * *

Olivia looked up at Jennifer as she and Jared stood before her.

"Uh, can I help you?" Jennifer asked.

"Are you Emma Swan?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, who're you?" Jennifer asked.

"My name's Henry. I'm your son." Jared smiled and walked in under Jennifer's arm. Olivia followed, calling to Jennifer,

"I'm Olivia." It was a second after she said it that she realized her mistake. She turned back with a laugh and said, "I meant Hope."

"Cut!" The director cried. Olivia grinned at the camera and said,

"Let's try that again."

* * *

Olivia smiled at the dog portraying Pongo as she pet him.

"What's his name?" She asked. Before the next line could be spoken, the dog licked her face and moved forward, knocking her to the street. Laughing, the blonde stood up as Jared asked, between laughs,

"Are you okay?" Nodding, Olivia pet the dog, saying,

"You weren't supposed to do that, bud." The dog barked and licked Olivia again. Olivia giggled as they began to set up again.

* * *

Olivia stood beside Meghan as they filmed Snow and Charming's wedding. As Lana walked away, Olivia shouted,

"You can't win!" Lana turned back as Olivia stood in between her and Ginnifer and Josh, continuing, "You can try all you want Regina, but you'll never win. Good always wins no matter what you do. Even if you separate all of us, even if you make us so miserable, even if you take away our memories, we will fight. No matter what we will fight and we will always find each other. Our hearts are connected no matter what you do and you'll never win. Our magic comes from our hearts while yours is forced and that is why we will always find a way. The light never dies! Even if you kill me I will draw strength from my family and friends and come back! They are my power and until my time comes I won't disappear, not physically or mentally!" Olivia tried to keep a straight face as Lana sneered,

"Allow me to make an example of your precious princess of flowers!" She acted like she was throwing something and as if it would hit her, Olivia closed her eyes and felt herself being lifted into the air as if she could fly. She opened her eyes slightly to see a soft pink spotlight on her, to be manipulated later as magic.

"Hope!" She heard Ginnifer scream. She met her eyes and she whispered,

"I kept my promise. I protected you." Olivia moved her eyes to meet Josh's, whispering, "Take care of her." Josh nodded and Olivia finished, shouting, "I will live on in your hearts! Never forget and I'm truly here!"

"It's alive!" A writer yelled, cutting the scene. Olivia opened her eyes.

"What?" She asked as she was lowered.

"The line. It's 'Never forget and I'm truly _alive_.'" Olivia smacked her forhead.

"And it was going so well." She whined as they fixed her dress again.

* * *

"Tell us what you know!" Ginnifer demanded.

"The Queen has created a powerful curse." Robert fortold as he explained the details of the curse, Olivia, Jared and Jennifer watched. "On the child's...28th birthday, the child will return." Robert fortold, "Your precious cousin will be with her, cursed like the rest of us. And the final battle will begin!" Robert began to laugh like a maniac as Josh led Ginnifer back down the set. "I want her name!" Robert demanded.

"It's a boy." Josh said.

"Missy, you know I'm right!" Robert called. Ginnifer closed her eyes. "Tell me...what's her name?" Ginnifer slowly turned back and answered,

"Emma...her name is Emma."

"Emma..." Robert grinned as the scene ended. Olivia met Jared's eyes and said,

"Talk about a creepy character." Jared nodded in agreement.

* * *

Olivia stood in front of a white screen wearing what would be her signature outfit. The dark purple dress was simple and easy to move in. Her hair was half braided and a periwinkle at the top of it. She had a silver necklace around her neck with a rose cut into it. She looked up with a faraway look in her eyes. Her poster would have her name, Hope, along the top with Martyr along the bottom. It was one of the things Olivia admired about her character. She wasn't afraid to stand up for what was right and would protect her cousin no matter what.

"You look just like a princess, Liv." Jared grinned from where he stood, wearing Henry's coat and scarf for the group shot. They had been preparing for weeks now and Jared and Olivia were now extremely close friends, Liv being her nickname, Jare being his nickname.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled as the camera stopped for a second before continuing on. "Except I'm missing the tiara." She added as a joke when she had another second. Jared laughed.

* * *

Olivia stood beside Jared, her hair braided and resting on her shoulder as she held her pose. Her arms were crossed and she had no smile. She wore jeans, a light purple shirt, a jean jacket and furry boots, a lavender in her hair. The had a bunch of mirrors placed where the fairy tale identites were going to be. Once they were finished, Olivia sighed in relief. It was now her time off and she was grateful. She quickly changed into her printed light pink shirt, jeans and jean jacket with boots. She smiled at Jared as they headed out. They ended up at a restaurant where they were unrecognized...yet.

"Do you think the show will be a success?" Jared asked. Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding?" She asked, "It's fairy tales that everyone knows and they're cursed in our world. I think more than a few people will be interested." Jared grinned at his friend as they talked some more, both hoping their show was well received.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it so far and find the bloopers funny at least. Anything similar to Purp1e Lady is chance and not on purpose at all. So if anyone has any questions for the stories, ask and they'll be answered in the first interview. By the way, does anyone know how far into filming they were at the first Comic Con they went to for season 1? It'd be helpful to know since I can put some questions in there. Anyways, hope you guys like Olivia and don't forget to suggest actors for Jack. He is a very important character and needs an actor ASAP or I'll have to withhold some chapters, something I don't want to do. Anyways, please review and check out Hope and Faith. Also, my rant for the second half of season 3 will be there for now just to spare you guys but next time there will be a rant as I will know if people are reading. Anyways...later.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Thing You Love Most

**Happy Easter everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter of bloopers from Hope:Behind the Scenes! Thanks to Meimei555, grapejuice101 and alpalumbo98 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 85 readers! And since there are no questions, I think I'll put Comic Con in the next chapter as I have no idea where they were filming wise when they went to Comic Con. If anyone does, please tell me and if there are any questions involving Hope the story or her character in season 1, please ask and I'll answer it in an interview in the next couple chapters. Now, for my rant. OH MY GOODNESS HAVE SNOW AND CHARMING LOST IT?! Letting HENRY a 13 YEAR OLD drive a FREAKING TRUCK was NOT the smartest idea they're ever had! Okay, I'm done. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia yawned lightly as she walked onto the set, a hot chocolate with cinnamon in her hand. She read she would be drinking it in the episode they were filming and wanted to try it. Turns out it was absolutly delicious! She smiled at the workers as she walked towards the conference room so they could go through the script.

"Liv!" A voice called. The blonde turned as Jared ran up to her, grinning. Olivia grinned right back, slinging an arm across his shoulders.

"Morning, Jare. Aren't you tired?" The older girl asked. Jared shook his head.

"If I don't think about it, I'm fine." He admitted. "What're you drinking?"

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon." The actress answered.

"You actually drink that?" Jared asked, confused.

"I tried it this morning." Olivia admitted, "But it's actually really good."

"Can I try?"

"Sure." The cup was passed to the younger actor which he quickly took a sip of. His eyes widened in surprise.

"That's really good!" He grinned. Olivia grinned back, saying,

"I'll take you to get one at lunch." Jared nodded eagerly as they walked into the conference room. "Morning." She greeted the rest of the cast.

"Morning deary." Robert smiled. Olivia groaned,

"Do you _have _to do the voice?" The entire cast laughed as they settled down to read the script.

* * *

Olivia stared in the mirror in her dressing room as she put her contacts in, her hair extensions already in. Because she had brown eyes and shoulder blade length hair, she needed both extensions and contacts to give her Hope's blue green eyes and waist length hair. She smiled before heading out to the set.

"Hey Liv!" Jared cried, running towards her, dressed as Henry. "You ready to shoot this scene?"

"Considering this episode includes you throwing an apple into a gutter? Yes." Olivia smiled. Jared laughed and the two made their way to filming.

* * *

Olivia walked through the diner door that was portraying Granny's diner. She looked around, spotting the other actors before making her way to the counter where Meghan was as Ruby.

"Hey Ruby." She smiled, "Can I get a hot chocolate?"

"Sure. Oh, and Henry's over there." Meghan pointed before sliding the younger blonde a mug of hot chocolate. Olivia turned and spotted Jared, smiled at Meghan and made her way to the actor.

"Hey Jared-ugh!" Olivia groaned a second after she said the wrong name, smacking her forehead. "And it was going so well!" She cried as she stood up, everyone laughing and she soon joined in.

* * *

"Where'd you get that?" Jared asked.

"Your mom." Jennifer answered.

"Don't eat that." Jared cried, grabbing the apple and throwing it, accidently hitting Olivia in the forehead.

"Agh!" She cried. The apple had hurt.

"I am so sorry!" Jared cried.

"It's okay, Jare. I'm fine." Olivia reassured.

"Are you positive?" Jennifer asked. Olivia nodded.

"Let's go again!" The director cried.

* * *

Olivia walked around the classroom as Hope before coming to stand by Jared and a girl named Alissa Skovbye, who was playing Paige, Henry's love interest.

"Hey Henry." Olivia smiled. Jared's face lit up as she continued, "Who's this?"

"Alissa-wait Paige!" Alissa groaned. Olivia put a hand on her shoulder, saying,

"Don't worry, I did the same thing." Alissa smiled as the three cracked up laughing.

* * *

Later that day, Alissa, Jared and Olivia made their way out to lunch when they heard Ginnifer yelling their names. The kids turned as the raven haired actress ran up to them.

"Would you like to come to lunch with me?" Ginnifer asked.

"Sure." Olivia smiled. The four made their way to a restraunt where they talked eagerly. Ginnifer was very patient with the children and didn't talk down to them. Soon, she and Olivia had a bond like their characters in the show did.

"So are you going to Comic Con?" Ginnifer asked.

"I am, the other two aren't." Olivia answered, a touch of sadness in her voice. Jared put a hand on her shoulder and said,

"Don't be sad, we'll be watching you." Alissa nodded,

"We wouldn't miss it." Olivia smiled,

"Thanks guys."

* * *

Olivia stood in front of the burgendy curtain, her blonde hair falling in waves down her back, her hands in her pockets and her eyes tilted up. She wore a sky blue shirt, jeans and a jean jacket, a blue flower resting in her hair. The silver necklace around her neck had a slight pink light resting on it, making it appear to glow, giving the allusion her necklace was magical.

"You look great Liv." A voice said suddenly. Olivia stiffened slightly before relaxing slightly, her smile extending slightly. She knew that voice. When the pictures were done being snapped, the blonde ran over to the brunette that just walked in.

"Kelli, what're you doing here?" The blonde cried as she hugged her friend.

"Well, I heard you were out here filming and since I don't have any work right now, I decided to visit." The brunette, Kelli, answered.

"A warning would have been just as good though!" Olivia teased when Jared said,

"Liv, who's this?"

"Jared, this is my friend, Kelli." Olivia introduced, "Kelli, this is my co-star and friend, Jared."

"Nice to meet you." Kelli smiled.

"You too." Jared smiled back.

"Now, I'd love to stick around but I've got another photo shoot to do." Olivia said and she walked off. She came back dressed in a dark purple dress, leather boots and a black cloak. Her hair was half braided with a periwinkle in her hair. She smiled at her four friends as she came out. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Like a princess." Alissa cried. Jared nodded in agreement.

"You look amazing!" Kelli cried.

"That does suit you." Ginnifer smiled. Olivia blushed.

"You guys are too kind." She chatisised before heading to the shoot. She stood on the patio that was the set. She put a hand on her hip and stared into the camera. Once the picture was snapped, she sat down, pulled her legs close and looked off into the distance. Once that one was finished, she put the hood of her cloak up and turned her back to the camera, looking over her shoulder. This was one that would be released early that would have, 'Do you have Hope?' written below it. It hid her identity slightly and gave her a tough look, compared to Storybrooke Hope's weaker, softer, flowerlike look. This Hope was tough yet kind, caring and had a pure heart. The purest heart there is, according to Eddy and Adam.

* * *

Later still, Olivia stood in a tunnel for another promotion for Storybrooke Hope. She wore a white shirt, jeans and leather boots. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, a white rose on the side of her head. She was standing in the tunnel near the entrance, giving her more light then the other promos in the tunnel. She leaned against the wall, her eyes looking up and her back against it. Once the picture was snapped, she stood in front of the cave's entrance, the light illuminating her and hinting at the pureness of her character's heart. Then, she leaned her hand against the tunnel's wall, giving a weak appearance, her eyes showing confusion and the want to be strong. Finally, Jared came over and wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The two smiled at each other and then looked off into the distance as two pictures were taken, giving off the illusion of pure hope in their eyes.

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter! Thanks again and please ask questions so the Comic Con next chapter can be easier for me. And I hope you guys like the characters' interactions. Please review! Later.**


	3. Chapter 3:Snow Falls and Comic Con

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait but I promise this will be worth it. And season 3's finale...OH MY GOD I LOVED IT! I cannot believe everything that just happened! And Emma called her parents mom and dad again and ELSA! OH MY GOODNESS FROZEN'S COMING! Okay, my rant is over and I'm so excited to bring Comic Con and Snow Falls (ironically, the past Emma and Hook went to) to this story now! Thanks to grapejuice101 for reviewing along with all 184 readers! Hope you guys enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

Olivia ran to the set eagerly. Today was the day they were shooting the third episode and the actress was finally jumping into Fairytale Land. She was so excited and on top of it all, Comic Con was coming up and she was going to represent the younger cast. As she reached the set, she smiled at Jamie, Lee and David as she passed them.

"Slow down, Liv!" Meghan called as the girl ran past.

"I can't, I'm finally joining you guys in Fairytale Land!" Olivia called back as she reached the conference room. Walking in, she took her seat next to Jared, who smiled at her as he sipped his cinnamon hot chocolate. "I see you've followed me in the hot chocolate." She teased.

"Well it is good." Jared shrugged. Olivia laughed and slung an arm across Jared's shoulders as she sipped her own hot chocolate.

"I swear you two are younger than you appear sometimes." Jennifer said.

"Hey!" The youngest actors cried, causing the older ones to laugh at their expense.

* * *

Olivia walked towards the room where Josh laid unmoving. She placed a hand on the glass and stared at him.

"I see you noticed John Doe." David noted as he stepped towards the blonde. Turning, said blonde asked,

"What's wrong with him?"

"We're not sure." David confessed, "He's been in a coma for as long as anyone can remember."

"Are you John Doe's doctor?" Olivia asked after a slight pause. David smiled,

"Yes. I'm Dr. Whale."

"Hope." Turning back to Josh, Olivia asked, "Does he have any family?"

"No." David laughed, "That's why we call him John Doe. We know nothing about him."

"That's so sad." Olivia whispered before she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Olivia!" Josh cried.

"I'm sorry!" Olivia cried back.

"That's the 3rd time you've talked after that line." Josh said as he sat up.

"I promise I'll stop." Olivia swore. Josh nodded seriously and then everyone collapsed into laughs, Olivia herself bending over from laughing so hard.

"Let's go again!" The director yelled.

* * *

The wind blew as Olivia and Jared sat on the play structure that was Henry's Castle. It was the two kids favorite spot to sit around and just do nothing when they weren't filming, which they were doing now.

"So, you think Snow White and Prince Charming used to live in the castle we're sitting on?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. The Curse made it a play structure." Jared said.

"Kid's play structure." The script supervisor yelled. Jared smacked his forhead when he suddenly found himself face first in the sand.

"Liv!" The 11 year old actor cried up at the 13 year old one, who was giggling at his expense. In response, Jared kindly grabbed Olivia's ankle and pulled her down, causing her to cry out as she too landed in the sand. "Payback is sweet." Jared grinned only to get a faceful of sand from Olivia.

"You're right." Olivia grinned innocently before she ran off to avoid the revenge seeking Jared chasing her.

* * *

Olivia grinned as she looked at her light purple ball gown she would be wearing. She was so excited, she could barely contain it. She was playing a fairytale princess, every little girl's dream! She quickly put it on and headed out to the set.

"Olivia, you look beautiful!" Ginnifer gushed as she came out in her fur thief outfit and long black wig.

"Me? Look at you." Olivia smiled, "_You _look beautiful."

"You really are too sweet." Ginnifer scoffed as the two headed to their set.

"And action!" The director cried and Olivia took off running, black knights on horses behind her. She ran as fast as she could, trying to escape the knights. Finally, she reached the spot where she would kneel down and wait. She waited until she heard the sound of Ginnifer's bow release and looked back as the knights fell. She looked up as the hooded older actress stood above her and gasped.

"Snow." Ginnifer removed her hood and smiled at Olivia.

"Hope." Olivia stood and hugged the woman tightly, tears falling from her eyes.

"She said you were dead but...I never believed her. I felt...you were alive." She whispered.

"I'm here, Hope. I'm here." Ginnifer smiled, stroaking the younger girl's hair before pulling away and leading her into the forest.

"Cut!" The director yelled.

"Liv, you were amazing!" Jared cried as he ran towards the actress, Lana behind him.

"I actually believed you for a second." Lana smiled.

"Thanks." Olivia grinned as the four headed off to the next scene.

* * *

Olivia grinned as she stared at herself. Since it was her first time at Comic Con, she wanted to wear something simple yet slightly formal. The outfit she wore were simple black dress pants, a sky blue shirt and a nice leather jacket with her leather boots. Her hair was done in waves and falling loosely. She had Hope's necklace around her neck as tribute to the character. She grinned. She was really excited, even if she would have to risk interviews that involved spoilers for both of her shows. Taking a deep breath, she left.

* * *

As Olivia stepped onto the carpet, she was almost overwhelmed by the amount of cameras.

"Olivia! Olivia over here!" A voice called. Olivia turned and smiled at the reporter as she approached. "Olivia, it says here that you are a series regular on both the show _Kickin It! _and _Once Upon a Time_. Tell me, what's the challenge in playing not just two but _three _different roles on two seperate shows?" Olivia smiled, she expected this question.

"It's definitely a challenge, going back and forth." She started, "But, it's amazing in the end. I love Kim and Hope equally and I love the fact that I can play both. While managing my time is difficult at times, I've managed this long and I think I can go longer."

"If you had to pick one show to be on, which would you pick?" The reporter questioned.

"I don't want to pick and never could." Olivia confessed, "It's just not an option for me."

"I can see that." The reporter smiled, before continuing, "Last question. If you could have any fairy tale character as a love interest on Once, who would it be and why?" Olivia thought for a moment. She had half expected this question, as she was the only teen to be on the show at the moment, but hadn't really given it much thought.

"Well...I'd have to go with one of the younger fairy tale men who isn't already taken." The blonde joked, "I've always loved Peter Pan and the tale of Jack Frost so...those are my top two." The reporter smiled her thanks and Olivia moved on. The next questioner was a Youtuber apparently, as he had a portable camera.

"So, you'll be on this new show _Once Upon a Time_." He said.

"Yes." Olivia nodded, "I am a princess."

"So, are you living the dream?"

"Of course, every little girl wishes to be a princess growing up and I just happen to be an original to the show." The rest of the interviews went smoothly from there.

* * *

Olivia stood off stage as the promo for the first season finished.

"What'd you guys think?" Damon asked. The crowd cheered and Olivia grinned at Ginnifer and Josh, who were ahead of her. "Uh, I'm told they only have 10 minutes or so, so I'm going to get right to the introductions. Uh, without further ado, some of the talented cast and creaters of the show, of course. We're going to start with Mr. Josh Dallas, Prince Charming." As he announced this, Josh walked out, waving at the crowd as he shook hands with Damon and sitting. "Ginnifer Goodwin." Ginnifer followed her love interest, waving at the crowd and smiling. "Our youngest cast member here, Olivia Holt." Olivia grinned and waved at the crowd before she took her seat next to Ginnifer, taking a small sip of water. "Executive producers, creaters and my very good friends, Eddy Kitis and Adam Horowitz." The three seated cast members clapped as the creaters came out, Eddy next to Olivia. "Ms. Emma Swan herself, Jennifer Morrison." Jennifer smiled and followed her cast, taking her seat next to Adam, waving at the crowd. "Our little friend, Robert Carlyle." Robert followed Jennifer, waving at the crowd. "And last, but certainly not least, the mayor of Storybrooke and perhaps the Evil Queen herself, Lana Parilla." Lana finished off the panel with a smile, wave and sitting in her seat next to Robert. "So, Eddy and Adam, I remember very distinctly we were somewhere in the neighborhood of the third season of the show when you first wandered into my office and we were having one of those moments where we didn't really want to be working on _Lost _at all and uh, you guys said 'Hey, we have an idea for a TV show.' Uh, I think we just watched it, can you guys tell us more of the origin story behind Once?"

"Um, it started probably 'bout 8 years ago when uh, Eddy and I had uh, just finished working on _Felicity _and um," As Adam paused, a cheer was heard from the back of the room. The panel laughed and Adam said, "Just coming off that show-"

"Johnny Russel is here today." Damon interuppted and the room laughed before Adam continued,

"Thanks Gary. Um,"

"Basically, coming off that show," Eddy continued, "our agent said, 'You know, what-what kind of-you need a new sample-what would you like to do? What kind of show would you like?' And we kind of started thinking about fairy tales and why we like them and we were kind of in a place where we were like-the thing I love most about fairy tales, like a lottery ticket, you buy them in the hopes of your life will change, you know that you're sweeping up after your step sister and the next you get to go to the ball. So, uh, and we were just trying to talk about that and-and we wanted-"

"This idea came." Adam interuppted, "And uh, you know, we had a big problem, which was we had no idea how to tell the story."

"No," Eddy continued, "and thankfully cut to _Lost _we, uh, were very lucky to be with Mr. Lindelof, who helped us out of a 8 year writer's block on how to tell the story and by virtue us coming to him in November and crying on his college that we had no ideas left, and now you see what happened."

"Um, Ginnifer, I know you're one of the first pieces to fall into place, cast wise." Damon said, "What was it like for you, reading the script, especially coming off another incredible show, _Big Love_, what made you want to dive right back in this immeaditley?"

"Well, I was reading TV scripts in the first place because I understood that's where all the great writers have gone and uh-It's true." Ginnifer said as someone laughed, "And I got a phone call that Eddy Kitisis and Adam Horowitz were offering me the role of Snow White and I actually said to my agent, 'I'll take it' and they said, 'You need to read it' and I said, 'No seriously, I'll take it'." The crowd laughed at that one and Olivia herself laughed. "And uh, I did read it that night and again and again and again and I was up all night until my manager woke up because I needed him to know that we were taking this job and uh, it really didn't take much, it really didn't take much. I read it and I was inspired to tell this story for the next , you know, we pray, many years and dig my elbows in it and there's really nothing else like it on television."

"What about you, Olivia, you are the youngest actor here and you're the most original fairy tale character we have on this panel." Damon said. Olivia smiled,

"Well, I was on the set of my other show, _Kickin It!_, one day and my agent called me in the middle of a scene and," That comment got some laughs, "it's true, and I heard about this role and once I heard I was being offered the role of a fairy tale princess, I instantly said I would take it like Ginnifer did and read the script that night. I fell so in love with the story and the theme of the show and I wanted nothing more to be a part of it. Of course, I still had _Kickin It _to worry about but my manager and I worked out a schedule for me so I could do both. So, I went to the audition and I was given the part a few days later. I literally pulled a fan girl scream when I got that call." The crowd laughed.

"And uh, and Jennifer Morrison, obviously, from what we've just seen, these guys all get to play two roles on both sides and is it a relief for you just to be Emma or do you sort of wish you get to put on the tights as well?" As Damon spoke, Adam and Robert brought more microphones closer to Jennifer to hear her answer. Jennifer laughed,

"I only get to play one character but I get two mics." The crowd and panel laughed before Jennifer continued, "Uh, I , you know, I'm a little jealous , you know, I mean obviously it seems it would be fun to wear the pretty costumes," As she spoke, Robert retracted his mic, "but, uh, it's exciting to create a character that's brand new, a new fairy tale character. Uh, it's her new fairy tale, so, kind of, an incredible adventure just letting Eddy and Adam write this incredible stuff and hope I can do it justice."

"Aren't you forgetting I'm the other original character?" Olivia teased and everyone laughed.

"Liv, you already got to speak." Jennifer fired back with a smile.

"Uh, Josh, as I was watching this I was realizing sort of everyone's fantasy must be having a man having a sword fight, while he's holding a baby." Damon said and the room laughed. "Um, what's it like when people say 'What are you working on and who are you playing?' for you to say 'I'm Prince Charming'." The room laughed as Josh said,

"They always laugh so I don't know what that means when they laugh first. But you know, it's-it's amazing to play that part and to play that kind of icon but you know, as an actor you can't really think I'm playing Prince Charming, I'm playing a man with issues and problems in situation just like anybody else so that's something to work with."

"Will we find out his first name?" Damon asked.

"We might, we might, I don't know." David answered as the entire panel turned to the creaters themselves.

"Uh, it's steep." Eddy answered and the crowd laughed.

"Yeah it is." Josh agreed. The rest of the panel went smoothly. At one point, Damon asked Olivia,

"Olivia, since Jared Gilmore, Henry, isn't here to say anything, what can you say your character's relationship is with his." Damon asked.

"Well, Jared and I are very close on and off the set just like our characters." Olivia answered, "We haven't gotten too far in filming yet but I can already see a brother-sister like relationship forming between Henry and Hope and I'm very excited to see where it goes."

* * *

**There's the chapter! I would have gone through the rest of Comic Con but I couldn't find anything going straight through so I just stopped there. Okay, so what'd you guys think? And I have a slight poll for Olivia's love interest. Should she be with Robbie Kay, a young Chris Pine for Jack, one of Olivia's real boyfriends or, this one's new, Dylan Schmid, who plays Bae. Review with your vote and I'll update soon. Later!**


End file.
